My HetaFantasy World
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: In a world similar to our own, where magic and sci-fi can become one. A fantasy an for my future fanfics (maybe...)


In a world similar to Earth, called Dunia (Indonesia: World). Dunia devided into six continents: Utara (Indonesia: North), Timur (Indonesia: East), Tenggara (Indonesia: South East), Barat (Indonesia: West), Tengah (Indonesia: Middle), and Selatan (Indonesia: South)

* * *

The Utara continent (alternated version of Soviet Union and Nordics) ia a cold continent filled with snow. In the past, Utara has one grand kingdom ruled by Tsar General Winter, but after the revolution, the kingdom devided into two.

The first kingdom in the original kingdom, кристаллический лед/Kristallicheskiy Led (Russian: crystal ice), located in the east of Utara, now ruled by Tsar Russia. Belarus, Ukraine, and Czechoslovakia also live there.

The second kingdom is Valtameri Helmi (Finnish: ocean pearl), located in the west, is ruled by King Sweden. Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Ladonia also live there.

There's also a small organization, the Niebieski Ptak (Polish: blue bird) is led by Lithuania. Estonia and Latvia also join the organization. Poland, Lithuania's best friend and the vice-leader of the organization, was born in Barat, but he moved illegally to Utara. Moldova is actually Romania's little brother, but he said that he wants join the organization he can learn how to take care of himself.

* * *

The Timur continent (alternated version of Asia) is more of a oriental continent, but the west side of the continent is a bit sandy. The continent, specifically the eastern side, the 日出/Rì Chū (Chinese simplified: rising sun) is ruled by Emperor China, with his children: Macau, the twins, North and South Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong.

Japan, China's oldest son, left the palace in his young age and dedicate his life to become a samurai master. Right now, he has his own dojo, 絆/Kizuna (Japanese: bonds) and has seven apprentice: Aizu, Kanazawa, Mito, Osaka, Owari, Sendai, and Nikoniko.

The western side of the continent, सूरज नर्तकी/Sūraja Nartakī (Hindi: sun dancer), is ruled by Emperor India, with a help help Pakistan. Bengal also lives there.

In Timur, there also a temple near the capital city. The monk is Tibet. There's also a mysterious man, Mongolia, usually wandering in the border between Utara and Timur. Also a small organization, located in the south eastertn side of the continent, the Tetangga Bahagia (Indonesia: happy neighbor), it says that Singapore is the leader or maybe Indonesia (with the SEAN).

* * *

The Barat continent (alternated version of Europe) is a steampunk continent with a bit of a mix with medieval age. Barat has the most kingdoms in dunia. Total four kingdom.

The first kingdom is Lumen Candidum Intermicare (Latin: white light), a big island kingdom, once ruled by Queen Britannia, but now ruled by her forth son, King England. England older siblings are Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales, while his younger brother is Sealand, who sees him as an annoying big brother figure.

The second kingdom is Leone D'Oro (Italia: golden lion), a mediterranean kingdom. The kingdom itself was devided into two, the southwest side was ruled by King Ancient Rome, while the southeast side, often called ιερό σκήπhol/Ieró Skí̱ptro (Greek: holy scepter) was ruled by Queen Ancient Greece.

King Ancient Rome, but he died when his son still a little boy. Until now, the kingdom is ruled by France. The two princes were raised by different people. The older one, Romano, was raised by Spain in the kingdom, while the younger one, Veneziano, was raised by Austria in the. Princess Monaco, Spain, Romano, Portugal, Vaciant City, Picardy, Croatia, and Seborga also live there.

While the current ruler of the southeast side is Prince Greece, Queen Ancient Greece's son, with Turkey as his trusted advisor. Cyprus, TRNC, and Albania also live there.

The kingdom also has it own famous port, Tesoro (Spanish: treasure).

The third kingdom is Schwarzer Rabe (Germany: black raven), located in the central of Barat. Once the kingdom was ruled by King Germania. Now, it's ruled by King Prussia, with Germany, his youngest brother, as his trusted advisor. They live with their other brothers: Bavaria, Bradenburg, Hesse, Holstein, and Saxony.

In Barat, there's a grand church, Ezüst Szárnyak (Hungarian: Silver Wing) owned by Austria. He's married to Hungary and has a son, Kugelmugel. This is the church where Veneziano grows up.

There's also a famous bank, Goud Rechter Bank (Dutch: gold court) owned by Netherlands, a waffle shop Lieve Koningin (Dutch: sweet queen) runs by Belgium and Luxemburg, a gunshop Goldene Kugel (German: golden bullet) runs by Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who also a young nun in church, also a magic shop (Romanian: green sparkle) runs by Romania. England and Norway once worked there before they have to return to their kingdom.

* * *

The Tengah continent (alternated version of Africa) is a desert continent. There's only one kingdom and the oldest ingdom in Dunia, the Sanctum Arenam (Egyptian: holy sand). Once ruled by Ancient Egypt, but now her son, Pharaoh Egypt, rules there. The kingdom has good relationship with the. Seychelles, Cameroon, Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, Uganda, Cabinda, Guinea-Bissau, Congo, Sahara, and Ethiopia live there too.

* * *

The Tenggara continent, and a kingdom at once (alternated version of Oceanic), is the biggest livestock and agriculture continent in Dunia. The continent ruled by Chief Australia. Wy, Hutt River, New Zealand, and Tonga live there too.

* * *

The Selatan continent (alternated version of America) is devided into two, but only one goverment. The leader is President America. The northern part is similar to Barat's steampunk, but not as fancy as Barat. While the southern part is filled with wide rainforest, also become the biggest lumber and paper producer in Dunia. Canada, Mexico, and Cuba live in the north, while Eduador and Paraguay live in the south.

* * *

 **I don't own Hetalia: Axis Power. The AU was inspired by RomaHeta, HetaQuest, or Tales series. All belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Hey, everybody...**

 **This is my first Hetalia fanfiction. I started to like Hetalia since I read some HetaOni fanfiction, then I started to download some Hetalia fan opening. Yeah, so this is just a one-shot of my idea, I'm not going to continue, but if somebody want to continue or use this au, you have my permission.**

 **If the translations incorrect, blame google translate. To see the full character list, see in the hetawiki (characters and minor characters), because maybe I forgot some characters. Also, this will be the AU I will use fo my upcoming ASEAN fanfic.**


End file.
